


Angering Q is a Health Hazard

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fiasco with Silva, Q understood why M hired a supervisor to keep an eye on him and Q branch.</p><p>But did he have to be such an asshole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angering Q is a Health Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, can you do me a prompt? After the whole Skyfall hacking thing M hires someone to watch over Q and Q-branch. This guy makes snide and rude comment and stands over Q, watching everything he does. Thanks! -R

“Honestly, connecting a suspect’s computer _directly_ to the MI6 server? In what reality did that seem like a good idea?”

There weren’t very many moments in which Q felt the desire to have his own license to kill, but having a supervisor breathing scathing comments down his neck sure did the trick.

If he were honest with himself, he knew why the supervisor was there. Silva _had_ hacked them (as stupid as it sounded) which was then followed by a ridiculously complex plot against M’s life. Everyone was on edge, and security was tight. Q didn’t blame M for hiring someone to keep an eye on Q branch (and him), but did he have to be such an _asshole?_

“I guess that’s why they don’t let kids into MI6.”

Some of the minions were looking at Q, unsure what to make of the situation. They weren’t used to an outsider insulting _any_ of them, let alone the Quartermaster.

Q grit his teeth, typing out another series of encryption on his computer, “While I’m flattered by your interest in my complexion, I assure you I am older than you think.”

The supervisor snorted, “Cheeky brat.”

Really, was there no pleasing this man? “I apologize, I assumed you were talking to me, since you do seem content to insult me while I’m trying to work.”

The other man scoffed, “I wouldn’t need to be here if you had been doing your job properly.”

“Actually, you wouldn’t need to be here if M hadn’t asked.” Never let it be said that Q would take insults lying down. “Now what exactly _is_ your purpose being here? Because I fail to see how insulting me is in _anyway_ productive, or how it contributes to the safety of Q branch.”

Q was more than content to let the matter rest there: he had said his peace, now he had work to do.

Apparently, the supervisor did not agree.

“I will _not_ be spoken to like that, especially by M’s little boy-toy!”

That was more than enough for Q. He stood slowly from his desk, facing the supervisor, “If you are suggesting, _sir_ , that I gained my employment through less than the proper channels, then you are mistaken.” He picked up the nearest gadget from his desk, “Now insulting me is one thing, I hardly care what others think of me as long as I do the job I set out to do. But insulting M?” He activated the device, a paralysis-inducing syringe disguised as a pen. The needle shot from the pen into the supervisor’s neck, “That was just dumb.”

It was satisfying to see the man crumple to the ground. But he had one last comment before he returned to work, “And no, I’m not M’s boytoy.” He leaned in close, whispering in the man’s ear, “007 is _my_ boytoy _.”_


End file.
